FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN - One-Shot
by naruto1969
Summary: "Wendy se levantó decidida. Hoy era el día. El odioso día de los enamorados. Un 14 de febrero. El 14 de febrero que marcará el final o el inicio de algo."
Este One-Shot no es mio es de la autora AkirinaMcTweak de Wattpad yo solo comparto la historia aquí disfrutenla

 **¿Lo lograré?**

Wendy se levantó decidida. Hoy era el día. El odioso día de los enamorados. Un 14 de febrero. El 14 de febrero que marcará el final o el inicio de algo.

-¡Mamá, me voy a la escuela!

Ella le había estado dando vueltas a este asunto desde hace tiempo. Comenzó a sentir una débil atracción por Cartman, pero esa atracción se fue intensificando cada vez más, hasta el punto de no poder controlarla. Es cierto que Wendy había estado antes con otros chicos; como Stan o Token, pero fue sólo por diversión. Nada serio. Y ella sabía bien que, lo que siente actualmente por el fuertecito, no lo había sentido jamás por otra persona. Se engañó a sí misma al decirle que no sentía nada por él. Que ese beso no significó nada. Fue todo una mentira. _Ese beso significó_ _ **todo**_ _para ella._ Sí, estaba asustada de ese hecho, y sólo quería huir de éste. Pero a estas alturas era algo imposible de negar. Se había enamorado. Se había enamorado del chico más odiado de la escuela. El mismo chico que a todas horas se burlaba de ella. Y hoy le confesaría todo lo que siente.

Ni su mejor amiga Bebe sabía lo que le estaba pasando. Wendy no le quería decir nada a nadie, sabía de sobras que se reirían de ella.

Caminó hacia la parada del autobús y esperó a que éste llegara.

La noche anterior, Wendy había estado preparando chocolates caseros. Chocolates y galletas. Sabía que a Cartman le gustaban las galletas.

"-¡Estas galletas están riquísimas!

-Sí, lo sé –Dijo Cartman, cogiendo otra galleta.

-No pensaba que tendríamos algo en común –Afirmó Wendy.

-Yo tampoco –Sonrió."

En aquel momento, Wendy comenzó a sentir un leve hormigueo en su estómago.

" _¿Me encontraré mal?"_ Pensó.

"-¿Sabes lo que más me gusta hacer? –Continuó –Unir la crema de dos galletas.

-¡A mí también! –Exclamó Wendy. Ella se sentía feliz sin saber el por qué. Cartman rio nervioso-. B-bueno… debemos acabar el trabajo.

-A-ah… Es verdad."

Miró al cielo y sonrió con algo de tristeza.

" _Dejé escapar la oportunidad…"_ Susurró algo melancólica.

"—Bien, continuemos –Wendy extendió su brazo para lograr llevarse otra galleta a la boca, pero hubo un pequeño obstáculo.

Los dos chicos sintieron un cálido tacto no procedente de las ya famosas galletas. Miraron asustados el plato, y efectivamente sus manos estaban unidas en una suave caricia.

-¡Lo siento! –Dijeron al unisono."

-Si tan sólo… -Volvió a susurrar. Pero el autobús no le dejó acabar la frase. Sujetó con fuerza la bolsita en la que guardaba los dulces, y subió las dos escaleras de éste. Se sentó, esta vez sola, mirando por la ventana, mientras pensaba en las muchas formas de poder decirle a Cartman todo lo que ella sentía por él.

"-¡Bebe! ¡Creo que me siento atraída por Cartman!

Tener que admitirlo se hace pesado. El tener que soportarlo aún más.

-Tan sólo… bésale."

Llegaron a la escuela y todos bajaron del bus. Wendy intentó no establecer contacto visual con nadie. Continuó caminando a paso ligero hasta llegar a su clase.

" _¡Bien!"_

Aún era temprano, pero no quería encontrarse con nadie, y menos hoy. Colocó una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, y la abrió. Respiró hondo; _ya no había vuelta atrás._

Se sentó en el asiento más alejado de los demás y dejó sus cosas. Nadie había llegado todavía. Solamente estaba ella.

-¡No vas a recibir ni un puto chocolate, culo gordo!

-¡Como si los necesitara, judío de mierda!

Su corazón se detuvo. Escuchaba voces aproximándose, pero no era cualquier voz, era _su_ voz.

" _¿¡Qué hago!?"_

-¡Nunca te han regalado ningún chocolate por el día de San Valentín! Asúmelo, no te quiere ninguna chica.

Wendy apretó sus puños, oyó como el castaño chasqueó sus dientes.

La puerta se abrió de un portazo. La chica levantó su mirada para encontrarse con el motivo de su continuo hormigueo.

Cartman al abrirla, sólo se fijó en ella.

Estaban asolas.

Él se apresuró y dejó sus cosas.

Wendy le miró, aunque él no lo podía notar.

Se sentó malhumorado en la silla y desvió la mirada hacia otro punto.

" _¿En qué… estará pensando?"_

-El día de San Valentín da asco –Le escuchó decir.

-¿E-eh?

Ella no reaccionó. No esperaba que le hablara.

Volvió a chasquear los dientes.

El castaño se volteó a verla.

-¿Y ese chocolate? –Señaló la bolsita de color rosa-. Es para Stan, ¿verdad?

" _¿Será este el momento?_ " Pensó.

-N-no exactamente…

Eric la miró confuso. Pero segundos después, bajó la mirada.

-A mí nunca… -Los ojos de Wendy se iluminaron-. Olvídalo.

Y volvió a darle la espalda.

Ella se sentía mal por él, aunque por una parte, sabía que hoy era el día. No pensaba dejarlo para el año que viene.

-C-Cartman… -Dijo ella jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Ah?

Ni se dio la vuelta. Simplemente respondió con un tono indiferente.

Esto no iba a ser fácil.

-¡Muy bien, alumnos, entrad a clase! –Se le escuchó decir al Sr. Garrison desde el pasillo, y varios niños entraron a la vez.

" _Mierda."_

Garrison comenzó a explicar no-sé-qué-cosas sobre la teoría de la evolución. Wendy, simplemente le daba golpecitos a la libreta con su bolígrafo, mientras miraba por la ventana, pensativa.

Ella ya sabía cómo iba a confesarse; Le esperaría en la salida y le pediría hablar a solas, entonces…

-¡Wendy Testaburger! –El profesor llamó su atención-. ¿Estás atendiendo?

Todos los presentes miraron a Wendy. Se lograban escuchar algunas risas de fondo.

La chica se sobresaltó.

-E-eh… Yo…

Garrison suspiró.

-No me esperaba esto de ti. Eres una alumna estrella.

-Lo siento –La chica apartó la mirada del profesor y miró hacia el suelo.

Volvió a suspirar.

-Bueno… Que no se vuelva a repetir.

-¡S-seguro!

Cogió el boli y esperó a que el Sr. Garrison continuara con la clase de historia.

-Muy bien –Y así lo hizo. Él agarró la tiza y siguió apuntando en la pizarra.

" _De la que me he librado…"_

Wendy pasó la clase haciendo ver que prestaba atención a su alrededor, cuando en realidad sólo había una única persona que ocupaba su mente en aquellos momentos. Cuando el timbre sonó, Bebe se acercó a hablar con ella. _"Estás muy rara. No es propio de ti no atender en clase."_

" _Sólo me distraje por un momento, Bebe." "Ah… ¿Pero seguro que estás bien?"_ Y así todo el rato, incluso en el recreo. No paraba de preguntarle a la chica si se encontraba mal. Se notaba que la Stevens era la mejor amiga de Wendy; la conocía mejor que nadie. Pero ni ella podría imaginar que los pensamientos de su casi-hermana, estaban ocupados por el fuertecito.

Minutos después, todos regresaron a sus aulas y tomaron asiento. Garrison volvió a aparecer por la puerta, esta vez, dando comienzo a una aburrida clase de matemáticas.

-Muy bien, chicos… ¿Quién podría decirme cuánto es 10x2?

Todos callaron.

-Vamos, chicos, no seáis tímidos –Insistió.

Pasados unos segundos, Kyle levantó la mano y respondió.

-¡Creo que sé la respuesta, Sr. Garrison!

Cartman imitó su tono de voz con burla.

Wendy sonrió.

" _Sé que es… un estúpido..."_ Pensó _"Sé que… se burla constantemente de mí…"_ Miró al causante de la discusión _"Y que… no es precisamente el chico más guapo del mundo…"_ Su sonrisa se amplió _"Pero…"_ Hasta que estalló a carcajadas, junto con el resto de la clase _"Sus tonterías me hacen feliz. Y es por eso que…"_ El profesor pidió silencio _"Le quiero."_ Y todos finalmente callaron.

El timbre sonó y todos bramaban de alegría por poder irse finalmente a clase. Excepto Wendy. La pobre chica sentía que su corazón iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Los alumnos recogieron sus cosas y se fueron sin dejar rastro. La clase quedó completamente vacía, excepto por seis personas: Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Cartman, Garrison y… ella. Agarró con fuerza la bolsita de color rosa, y se dispuso a avanzar hacia los chicos.

" _Bien, Wendy… Recuerda… Le pedirás hablar a solas y luego…"_

-Oh, Testaburger…

-¡Mierda! –Exclamó la chica de pelo negro-. ¡¿Qué cojones pasa ahora?!

Se volteó completamente malhumorada, aunque se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

-P-profesor G-Garrison…

La chica se quedó de piedra. Ahora sí la había cagado.

-¡Tienes que controlar esa lengua, jovencita! ¿Verdad que sí, Señor Sombrero?

Wendy bajó, de nuevo, la mirada, disculpándose por su mal comportamiento.

-V-verá… Tengo algo de prisa, y…

-Oh, no, no. Nada de eso –La interrumpió-. Necesito que me ayudes en algo.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos. Hoy el mundo estaba en su contra.

-¿Qué quiere que haga?

Wendy cedió. ¿Cómo iba a negarse?

-Necesito que… -Dijo agarrando unos papeles de su escritorio-, archives esto en la sala de profesores.

-¿Y por qué yo? –Preguntó agarrando el montón de folios.

-Porque eres la presidenta del consejo estudiantil –Garrison se puso su chaqueta y salió por la puerta-. ¡Buen fin de semana! –Y la cerró, dejando a Wendy, esta vez, sola.

Observó como los cuatro chicos se iban y ella no pudo hacer nada. El colegio era lo primero para la chica. No quería que el profesor le castigara… ¿verdad?

-¡Puta mierda! –Exclamó asegurándose de que nadie la iba a escuchar.

Wendy perdió todas sus fuerzas, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, hasta que recordó algo.

-El bus tarda diez minutos en llegar, lo que significa… -Entonces, miró el reloj-. ¡Todavía no está todo perdido! Sólo tengo que… apresurarme…

Subió las escaleras corriendo. Tenía toda la escuela para ella sola. Abrió, aún exaltada, la puerta de la sala de profesores, y comenzó a archivar rápidamente cada uno de los malditos papeles, sin esperar a recuperar su aliento.

Su mente sólo se centró en una cosa: Cartman.

Ella estaba dispuesta a acabar todo ese trabajo en menos de diez minutos. Tenía que hacerlo. Podía hacerlo.

Papeles caían, y otros se doblaban. La rapidez en la que intentaba archivar todo aquello era asombrosa. La montaña de papeles poco a poco fue disminuyendo hasta que sólo quedó un folio. Cuando Wendy consiguió cantar victoria, volvió a observar el reloj. Lo malo era que, sólo quedaban… tres minutos.

La chica recogió todas sus pertenencias y salió de aquel lugar. Corría sin dejar de mirar el reloj, bajó aquellas escaleras como en persecución, casi se cae unas cuantas veces, pero ya nada le importaba; sólo entregar los malditos chocolates. Se maldecía a sí misma mientras seguía recorriendo todos los pasillos intentando salir de aquella cárcel.

Atravesó la gran puerta y se detuvo unos segundos intentando encontrar a Cartman, pero no hubo suerte.

Apenas le quedaban más fuerzas para correr. Sus piernas no respondían. Esto ya le comenzaba a doler.

No había absolutamente nadie. No se lograba escuchar ni un sonido, excepto su agitada respiración.

Aún corriendo, se quitó la gabardina y la boina; sólo estorbaban. El día no iba a acabar así para ella.

Continuó avanzando. Le costaba respirar correctamente.

A sí misma se animaba. La garganta le comenzaba a doler, igual que la barriga, pues sentía unas fuertes punzadas al caminar.

Siguió corriendo en la búsqueda del fuertecito, pero tampoco hubo suerte.

" _Ya no… puedo más"_

Los pies le comenzaban a fallar. Nunca había corrido así en su vida. Nunca se había esforzado tanto en algo. Nunca... se había sentido de esta manera.

Pero ella es Wendy Testaburger, y no se iba a rendir así como así.

" _Sé que es… un estúpido..."_ Pensó _"Sé que… se burla constantemente de mí…"_ Intentó controlar su entrecortada respiración _"Y que… no es precisamente el chico más guapo del mundo…"_ Sus piernas cedieron _"Pero…"_ Hasta que cayó al suelo, junto a la parada del autobús _"Sus tonterías me hacen feliz. Y es por eso que…"_ Los cuatro chicos la miraron confundida _"Le quiero."_ Y en aquel momento, consiguió reunir todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, para lograr mantenerse de pie, y utilizó su último aliento, para decir todo aquello que siempre se calló.

Respiraba fuertemente. Estaba sudada. Con el cabello alborotado. La camisa arrugada. Pero con una sonrisa que deslumbraría a cualquiera.

Se situó delante de Cartman.

" _Es hora del plan B"_

Ya nada le importaba. Lo haría aquí y ahora. A un minuto de que viniera el bus.

" _¿Realmente podré decirle todo… en sesenta segundos…?"_

Aún con la respiración agitada, y con pintas de pordiosera, extendió su bolsita de color rosa, al alcance de Cartman.

Él se sorprendió, pero no la cogió.

Entonces, Wendy comenzó a hablar.

-Hay algo que siempre quise decirte –Intentó decir lo más natural posible-. Y es que desde _aquel_ día, no puedo dejar de pensar en… _eso_ –El chico se sonrojó, pero no dejó de mirarla-. ¿Sabes? –Continuó-. Nunca pensé estar así por una persona –Wendy rio-. Y menos por la persona que siempre me está insultando. Qué irónico, ¿no?

Teniendo en cuenta de que tres personas más miraban aquella "escenita", para los ojos de Wendy, sólo estaban ella y él.

-Entonces… -Siguió-. Llevo varios días dándole vueltas a esto, pero decidí decírtelo hoy. Porque… bueno, hoy es el día de San Valentín. Y… -Los brazos de Wendy también comenzaban a doler-. Lo que voy a decirte ahora es algo que nunca le había dicho a otra persona… jamás –Apretó la cajita de chocolates con fuerza, intentando consolarse, pensando que esto saldría bien-. Yo…

Y el bus llegó, dejando sin finalizar su frase.

Cartman cogió los chocolates de la chica y se los guardó en el bolsillo. Él sabía lo que ella quería decir.

Subió al bus, sin dejar que ella dijera algo más, y se sentó al lado de la penúltima ventanilla.

Wendy perdió absolutamente todas sus fuerzas. Volvió a caer al suelo, esta vez por voluntad propia.

La chica cubrió sus ojos; estaba llorando.

" _¿Todo esto… fue en vano?"_

Miró a Cartman, dejando al descubierto su rostro.

" _Él me rechazó, ¿verdad?"_

El autobús comenzó a acelerar, igual que el corazón de Wendy.

Y, entonces, Cartman se sacó los chocolates del bolsillo, y la miró. Y en aquel momento, movió los labios, formando un _"gracias"._

Wendy sonrió, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, sólo que esta vez eran de felicidad.

Ella se levantó, y pronunció un casi inexistente _"Feliz día de San Valentín…_ _ **Eric**_ _."_

Después de aquello, el autobús se fue, dejando a la chica sola, llorando. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que significó ese "gracias".

-¡Vaya, Cartman! ¡Al final sí que has recibido chocolates! –Se burló Kyle.

Y él sabía perfectamente lo que significó ese "Eric".

-¡Cállate, judío!

Lo que ellos no sabían, es que sus vidas comenzarían a cambiar a partir de ahora.


End file.
